Metzlica
'A Resurrected Religion: Metzlica' She is the singular light, the sentinel in the sky, the giver of life and benefactor of all things within Tlate. In the era of emptiness, she descended from her celestial throne and spread the first fragments of humanity among Tlate. In time, most would forget of Metzli, the moon god, who blessed all living things with existence. While the heathens have begun to worship false idols, there remains only one who can preserve her name. The final Tlatoani, outkast, presents to the world this lost faith. -Outkast, the Final Tlatoani Theology Outline The True Faith, re-discovered by the First Tlatoani of Metepec. Holds the goddess Metzli, who appears to us as the moon, as the principle deity. The stars are the younger siblings of Metzli, and are considered to be lesser divinities, as they are technically mortal (being that stars usually "live" for billions of years). The sun, or Huitzilopotchli, is regarded as evil, as it consumed several other stars and nearly destroyed our planet, Tlate, in creating itself. Metzli and all of the remaining stars are working to correct the imbalance and damage brought upon our realm by the sun. The adherents of Metzlica hold that all trust must be placed in Metzli, for she is the one who can right the wrongs of the sun, and bring back an era of peace and balance to the realm. Canonical Works # "A Summary": Description of Divine beings, and their relations. # "The Great Cosmological War": Description of the central struggle of Metzlica. # “Stories from Heaven" No.1: Introduction to Ehecatl, the Storm-Dancer. Revelation that other divinities outside of those we had formerly know of exist. # "Stories from Heaven" No.2: Introduction to Mazatl the Peace-Watcher, and Colotl the War-Builder. Confrontation with an evil spirit, and the revelation of an end-times prophecy. # "Stories from Heaven" No.3: Introduction to Metzli the All-Mother. Revelation regarding the creation of mankind through Tlate, the sister of Metzli. # "Stories from Heaven" No.4: Introduction to Ayotl, Tzitzimitl of Wisdom. Revelation regarding our immortality, and the cessation of the life-songs. # "Stories from Heaven" No.5: A conversation with Colotl. A lesson on the truths of War. # "Stories from Heaven" No.6: A journey to the End. A conversation with Micti, the Dust-Warden. Theological Relations to Cubism and Lavaism Cubism Cubism, which teaches on the divinity of a "Sun God," is in direct contention with Metzlica. Metzlica theology considers the sun to be a divinity, but not one worthy of praise. In "The Great Cosmological War", the eight deities of Cubism are explained as seven stars that were eaten by a single corrupted one. Metzli was only just able to stop Huitzilopotchli before it consumed Tlate. After being confronted by Metzli, Huitzilopotchli was driven mad, and now "speaks" in eight voices. Lavaism Lavaism teaches on the divinity of a "God of Consumption." As with Cubism, this deity is also considered divine by Metzlica, but is seen as crucially flawed. Lavai, the God of Consumption, is understood as the entity that originally corrupted Huitzilopotchli. Upon its confrontation with Metzli during the Great Cosmological War, this entity was "cast out": "Huitzilopochtli was rended from the inside, he saw his evil and his soul was crushed by the revelation. From his broken form, the aspect of hunger that drove him to destroy was cast out." -The Great Cosmological War Metzlica and Lavaist writings seem to indicate that this "aspect of hunger" fell to Tlate, and hid deep beneath the ground. Accounts that would appear to detail this occurrence exist in the form of "Stories from Heaven" No.2 and "Lavai and the First Men." Category:Lore